movieideasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Langoliers (remake)
The Langoliers is the upcoming remake movie adaptation of their own 2-part miniseries from 1995 based on their own novel from Stephen King's "Four Past Midnight". The Movie was produced by Republic Pictures & New World Pictures & Katzsmith Productions, and is distributed by Paramount Pictures. The film was directed by Andy Muschietti and screenplay by Gary Dauberman. Premise Plot At the beginning of the film, a flashback has shown that Craig Toomey suffered from his own poor childhood and psychological abuse from his father, whose named Roger Toomey, who instilled in him a fear of the "Langoliers", creatures who hunt down and devour the lazy and irresponsible. Now, Craig wakes up by the time he arrived at the airport. During a red eye flight of a Lockheed L-1011 from Los Angeles International Airport to Boston Logan International Airport, the plane flies through a strange light, and most of the passengers and flight crew disappear, leaving behind only personal artifacts. Only those passengers who were asleep remain, and discover the predicament when they wake. Pilot Brian Engle, deadheading on the flight, takes the controls; unable to contact any other airport, he decides to land the plane at Bangor International Airport because of its long runway. In addition to Engle, the other passengers include: Nick Hopewell, a mysterious Englishman; Laurel Stevenson, a schoolteacher on vacation; Don Gaffney, a tool and die worker on his way to meet his new granddaughter; Albert Kaussner, a violinist on his way to a music school in Boston; Bethany Sims, a girl whose estranged family is planning on sending her to a drug rehab; Bob Jenkins, a mystery-novel author; Dinah Bellman, a blind girl on her way to Boston to undergo optic surgery; Rudy Warwick, a perpetually sleepy businessman with a ravenous appetite, and Craig Toomey, an unstable business executive agitated over missing a scheduled meeting in Boston. Dinah, who has some telepathic ability, senses troubling issues with Craig and warns the others about him. When they land in Bangor, the airport seems deserted, and without any power. They also discover that everything is dull and lifeless - they cannot light matches, and food and drink are tasteless. Brian fears the jet fuel will lack any ability to move the plane. Dinah also reports hearing a strange sound in the distance. Bob postulates they passed through an aurora borealis and entered a time rift, sending them a few minutes into the past and out of sync. As the others search the airport for any type of help, Craig becomes more unstable, and after finding a gun in an airport locker, takes Bethany hostage and demands they take off again. Albert subdues Craig and Nick ties him up after realizing the gun's bullets are similarly affected by the strange environment and thus harmless, to the point that a bullet essentially bounces off Albert without actually hurting him. Dinah warns them the noises in the distance are getting louder. Part of the group discover a "pocket of the present" on board the plane, and objects brought aboard from the airport regain their normal behavior. The group determine they can refuel and take off, heading for the time rift, and hopefully return to normal time. As Brian prepares the plane for take off, the others go to bring Craig back, but find he has escaped the bonds. When found, he mortally stabs Dinah and kills Don with a knife. Albert again subdues Craig, and the others leave him unconscious in the airport as they race Dinah back to the plane. As they board, the group witnesses strange creatures emerge from the horizon, consuming everything including the ground. Bob calls these creatures Langoliers, creatures that feed on time which has passed. As a panicked Craig comes running out of the airport, a weak Dinah is able to psychically convince him his meeting has moved from Boston to here. In a hallucinatory state, Craig gleefully admits to Tom Holby, his boss, he cost his company $43 million, in hopes of escaping his father's abuse. The delay leaves Craig vulnerable and he is eaten alive by the Langoliers. The plane takes off just as the Langoliers consume the entire airport beneath them. As they fly through the void, Dinah succumbs to her wound and dies whilst recalling the lines 'everything was beautiful, even things that were dead'. As the plane approaches the time rift, Bob hastily recalls they had survived their first trip into the rift because they had been asleep, and could disappear if they pass through it awake. Brian is able to reduce the cabin pressure, which will knock them unconscious, but someone needs to remain awake to fly the plane on course. Nick volunteers, having revealed he was a government assassin on a mission, but tells Laurel to travel to London to explain this to his estranged father after they return safely. The plan works; Nick disappears as the plane passes the rift, and Brian wakes shortly after to land the plane safely in Los Angeles. The passengers are concerned they seem to be in a similar state as they were in Bangor, but Bob, using the evidence in front of him such as the return of sound and smell believes they may be a few minutes ahead of everyone else, and they will shortly catch up to them. As they watch, they see other people start to blur into view, before they suddenly snap into the proper time stream. Only the onlooking children spot their appearance, calling them out as the arrival of "the new people". They run happily through the airport, having returned to their world. Cast * Charlize Theron (Laurel Stevenson, a school teacher who uncharacteristically answered a personal ad to meet a man in Boston.) * Matthew McConaughey (Bob Jenkins, a mystery writer with a strong ability for deduction. He manages to piece together the situation and provides many outrageous theories which come true for the most part, sometimes with a help from his sidekick, Albert.) * Elijah Wood (Captain Brian Engle, an airline pilot on his way to Boston after hearing his ex-wife had died in a fire. He is qualified to fly the plane and is able to take off and land it safely.) * Christian Coulson (Nick Hopewell, a British secret agent and hitman going to Boston for a final mission. He is tough, quick yet compassionate for the other passengers with the exception of Toomy.) * Paul Rudd (Rudy Warwick, a businessman whose insatiable appetite and sleepiness helps Bob deduce situations on more than one occasion.) * Idris Elba (Don Gaffney, a military aircraft tool-and-die worker on his way to Boston to meet his first granddaughter.) * Portia Doubleday (Bethany Simms, a rebellious teenager on her way to Worcester, MA. to stay with her aunt, though she is convinced she'll be spending the entire time in drug rehab.) * Alex Russell (Albert "Ace" Kaussner, a violinist on his way to attend a music school in Boston. He becomes the "Watson" to Bob Jenkins.) * Sophia Lillis (Dinah Catherine Bellman, a blind girl on her way to Boston to have a surgery to help restore her eyesight. She has strange psychic powers and is able to see and communicate with Toomey telepathically. She is strong willed and seems to know a lot more of what's going on than anyone else.) * Ari Cohen (Craig Toomey, a broker working for an unnamed large company, who is psychologically unsound due to abuse by his domineering father he faced as a child.) ** Jackson Robert Scott (Young Craig Toomey, a bad boy who has poor grades and is abused by his father in a flashback scene) * Gefforey Pounsett (Roger Toomey; Craig's cruel, bad-tempered father. Although he is supposedly deceased during the events of the movie, he continues to torment Craig in hallucinations.) * Stephen Bogaert (Tom Holby; Craig's Boss, who arrived at the airport in Craig's hallucinations, along with his clients.) Production Development Writing Filming Animation Visual Effects Post Production Skywalker Sound Music Soundtrack Transcript Trailer Transcripts Movie Transcript Credits * Director: Andy Muschietti * Producers: Barbara Muschietti & David Katzenberg & Seth Grahame-Smith * Executive Producers: Stephen King & William Hunt Block & Christopher Webster & Marcus Viscidi * Screenwriter: Gary Dauberman * Based on = "The Langoliers" novel from "Four Past Midnight" by Stephen King * Music = Benjamin Wallfisch * Director of Photography: Checco Varese * Film Editor: Jason Ballantine * "The Langolier" creatures designed by: Alec Gillis & Tom Woodruff Jr. Countries Photos Trivia Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Paramount films Category:American horror films Category:American science fiction films Category:American suspense films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films set in the United States Category:Works based on novels Category:Live-Action movies Category:Katzsmith Productions Category:New World Pictures Category:Republic Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures Category:ViacomCBS Entertainment Co. Category:CBS+Viacom Category:Films directed by Andi Muschietti Category:Charlize Theron Category:Sophia Lillis Category:Remakes Category:Stephen King Category:Rated R Category:R-rated films Category:Movie Category:Movies Category:Movie Ideas Category:Films in the Future Release